Poems about Pokemon
by ultima-owner
Summary: Send ideas and I write poems. Send in Ocs. It may take time. I own NOTHING from pokemon.
1. Intro

**The Great Sage: Hi-**

**Darkrai:Come up tell what they need to hear.**

**TGS:Stop that or I'll give you nightmares!**

**Darkrai:Plz don't do that!**

**TGS: Here's the deal. You send me ideas for a poem and I will write it. Give me time because I have a life. The thing is that I might not do your idea when you send it so don't lose hope. Plz send reviews and pms if you can't send reviews.**

**Darkrai: The Great Sage doesn't own anything from pokemon**

**Possble Ocs **

**Send in info if you want to.**


	2. Rules for Oc

**Rules for Oc**

**Give only the name, what it is(human/pokemon), gender, and how it acts.**

**It will only be there 1 chapter.**

**Only 1 oc per chapter.**

**Plz review and subscribe**


	3. At last!

**TGS: The Great Sage here. I finally here a poem.**

**?: You took never to do you know?**

**TGS: Your point?**

**?:…**

**TGS: Good. Thank you, Ysavvryl. It was your fanfic that helped me write many of the poems that will be in this fanfic. It's about Magikarp and Gyarados. ****Weak Yet Strong**

Worthless

Pathetic

Useless

But when

The time comes…

Powerful

Useful

Feared

**?: Good poem.**

**TGS: Don't you have something to you?**

**?: TGS owns nothing from pokemon.**


	4. The Lunar Hunter

**TGS: This poem was made possible by Ysavvryl (like most of my pokemon poems) and Finnluver8o0. It's about Umbereon. ****The Lunar Hunter**

Glowing in

The darkness

Of the night

The lunar hunter

Gracefully yet

Swiftly takes

Down pray.

**TGS: there's many more poems to write, so give a pokemon to write about.**


	5. Ninetales

**Ninetales: TGS will not be here for the chapter for unknown reasons. FinnLuver8o0 show your cousin that TGS heard her request. ****Cursed**

Why did I

Grab that tail?

The tail of

A ninetales.

Why did I

Do the dare?

The tail was

So beautiful.

Wouldn't you

Want to feel it?

I'm cursed

To live forever.

Serving the ones

With the beautiful

Tails of nine.

Care to join me?

**Ninetales: TGS owns nothing from pokemon. Send in ideas plz.**


	6. Mewtwo

***TGS hanging upside down in chains***

**Mewtwo: That's what you get for tricking me. **

***looks at readers***

**Mewtwo: Alaskapigeon, thank you. ****Used**

I was used

As a lab rat

As a weapon

I was used

By humans

By my anger

I shall never

Be used by

Anyone or thing

Again

**Mewtwo: No I'm not letting you down, TGS. TGS owns nothing from pokemon. Plz send ideas. No ideas means no update.**


	7. Fishing

***TGS sleeping while fishing next to a slowpoke***

**TGS: ZZZZZ- Oh! Sorry I didn't hear you. FinnLuver8o0 here's the slowpoke poem. ****The Fisherman**

Resting by the lake

The fisherman waits

The fisherman will

Wait as long

As it takes

For the bite

He is the fisherman

**TGS: Please send in ideas. Give the name of the pokemon and I'll write it.**

***goes back to sleep***

**TGS:ZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	8. Darkrai

**TGS: Welcome to the darkness, home of Darkrai.**

***Darkrai appears***

**Darkrai: A poem?**

**TGS: Yes, FinnLuver8o0 requested it.**

***Darkrai gets hugged by a girl of 15 years***

**Darkrai: who's this?**

**?: Is it ok if I stay for the poem?**

**TGS: that's why you're here. ****The Nightmare**

She runs

Down the

Path

Chasing

Shadows

She asks,

"Why do

You flee?"

The shadow

Replies,

"Why don't

You fear

Me?"

"Nightmares

Remind me

That Darkness

Is the only

Place for me."

**Darkrai: No she can't stay!**

**TGS: why not?**

**Darkrai:…**

**TGS: Then it's settled. She will stay here as long as she wants.**

***Darkrai looks at the readers as if to say "Help me"***

**?: Thank you!**

**TGS: send in ideas plz**


	9. Back from writer's block

***climbs out of a hole labeled "Writer's block pit fall"***

**TGS: Sorry for the long wait. I fell behind for a spell. **

***a mismagius throws a pie***

***dodges* **

**TGS: ha *hit by invisible pie with anvil in it***

**Mismagius: Got ya. GallagherGirl97 request this one. ****Illusionist**

Weaving fears

Hopes, dreams

Goals and memories

To form a false world

To give joy

Or cause pain

~The Great Sage

**TGS: *out cold***

**Mismagius: Please send in ideas by review or PM. TGS owns nothing from pokemon.**


	10. Cookies and shocks

***wakes up***

**TGS: ow that pie hurt. Was it made with heavy cream?**

***a Plusle and Minun are fighting***

**TGS: what's the matter?**

**Plusle: There's only one cookie left and I had it first!**

**Minun: no I had it first!**

**TGS: is that all? *takes the cookie and eats it* I get the cookie.**

***gets shocked***

**Plusle: Wish counselor request this.**

**Minun: ****Siblings**

They bring both

Pain and joy

Do we need them?

Of course

Working together is best

**Plusle: I found a giant cookie let's eat it later**

**TGS: that's my cookie *shocked again***

**Minun: This cookie thief owns nothing from pokemon**


	11. To weather or not to weather

***dodging lightning***

**TGS: make it stop!**

***a dragonair continues to call lightning***

***trips and struck***

**Dragonair: That will hurt. FinnLuver8o0 here the poem. ****The Weather Worker**

The weather

Changes on a whim

The whim of

The weather worker

For better or worse

For good or evil

The weather will

Change

**TGS: *weakly*you know the drill.**


	12. Waking the wrong creature

**TGS: IT LIVES!**

***gets strangled by a cranky lileep***

**Lileep: Shut up and tell me where I am.**

**TGS: *dead yet not***

**Lileep: oops. *picks up script* let's see… Redmoonarcher requested a poem 'bout fossil pokemon. Hey I'm not that old! It's called ****Lost**

Where am I?

Where is home?

Lost after sleeping?

What is this place?

This cold rock?

Am I alone?

**Lileep: I wonder if this weird creature I strangled is ok.**

***Kicks TGS***

***no reaction***

**Lileep: Heavy sleeper. *looks at script* TGS owns nothing from pokemon. **

***Drags TGS to closet and throws him in closing and locking the door plus the 100 or so locks on it***


	13. Honey and forgetfulness

**TGS: LET ME OUT OF HERE!**

***banging on the closet door***

***a ladyba flies in and wonders if she should open the door***

**TGS: Plz!**

**Ladyba: I don't know.**

**TGS: fine. Xakia requested this poem.**

**Ladyba: Yep! Xakia said if I came you'd give me a jar of honey!**

**TGS: Check the kichen.**

***Ladyba flies off to find the honey***

**TGS: ****The Star Trees**

On clear nights

When the sky

Glitters with stars

The trees are ablaze

With stars of

Their own as if

To be like

The sky

And the wind carries

The scent of

Happiness

**Ladyba: TGS owns nothing from pokemon. Yummy honey.**

***Ladyba leaves while eats the honey forgetting 'bout TGS***

**TGS: Will someone get me out of here?**


	14. Worse luck ever

**TGS: finally freed from the closet. HEL-**

***slips on a banana peel then lands on an oil spill, sliding through the house, down the stairs to the basement, finally falling into the lava pit that was left uncovered***

**Absol: Maybe I should have warned him…**

***crickets sound***

**Absol: Finnluver8o0 as you requested. ****The Messenger **

It has come

The beast of

Doom

It brings

The warning

That danger

Is upon us

Flee for

The messenger

Has come

**Absol: Send in ideas plz. The poor fool owns nothing from pokemon.**


	15. Ablaze

**Charizard: where's TGS? No matter, Inu here the poem. ****Ablaze**

A fire

Burning bright

Through all

A beacon of hope

For others

To follow

A blazing pride

**Charizard: TGS owns nothing from pokemon**


	16. Lugia and a safe

***TGS runs around screaming and on fire***

**TGS: IT BURNS!**

***Lugia drags in an old safe***

**Lugia: I've got the safe you-*stares at TGS* It happened again?**

**TGS: JUST PUT THE FIRE OUT!**

***Gets blasted into the wall by Lugia***

**TGS: thanks**

**Lugia: no prob**

***TGS Takes the safe into a room and locks the door***

**Lugia: Finnluver8o0, it is ready. ****The Great Guardian**

The silver blur

Its song

So sweet

Calm yet

Fierce

Its anger

Great

But rare

~The Great Sage

**Lugia: Have you cracked it yet?**

***from behind the door*TGS: No**

**Lugia: TGS owns nothing from pokemon. Will he ever open the safe?**

***a string of swear words are heard from the door***

**Lugia: not any time soon.**


	17. Eevee and the plan

**TGS: STUPID SAFE! **

***explosions are heard for miles***

**Eevee: Is that a safe of doing that?**

**TGS*black with soot*: no, does to matter?**

**Eevee: I don't know. That is a good question.**

**TGS: The safe will open by my hand! Even if it's the last thing I do!**

***Covers the safe with C4000 (extremely powerful explosives)***

***a timer reads 5 minutes***

**Eevee: why a timer?**

**TGS: It's more fun this way.**

**Eevee:Finnluver8o0 thank you for send in the request. ****The Choice**

8 paths

Lie before

Me

Each promising

Something different

Which path

Should I

Follow?

**Eevee: FIRE IN THE HOLE!**

***a wooden door takes out a plane above the ocean thousands of miles away***

**TGS: Did it work?**

***smoke clears to reveal the safe unharmed***

**TGS: how is it…**

**Eevee: intact? No idea. Who made it?**

**TGS: The legendaries**

**Eevee: they are good. I bet Arceus couldn't break it.**

**TGS: That's a great idea!**

**Eevee: Oh no! What have I done? This pyromaniac owns nothing but the safe.**


	18. Chatot

***TGS stares at maps of many kinds***

**Chatot: What are you doing?**

**TGS: looking for the legendaries.**

**Chatot: Why?**

**TGS: I got a safe that will not open and they made it to begin with.**

**Chatot: Need any help?**

**TGS: No, just do the intro.**

**Chatot: Ok. TheScoundrelCookie request this. ****The Bird**

There once

Was a bird

That talked

To me

All it

Ever said

Was

"That's what she said"

So I

Smacked it

Upside the

Head

**Chatot: *rolling on the floor laughing***

**TGS: what's so funny?**

**Chatot: that's just as bad as a bird saying "I see dead people!" every time someone enters the room.**

**TGS: I've met a bird that did that. It was a prank on a friend's step-brother. You should have seen his face. **

**Chatot: TGS owns nothing from pokemon.**


	19. Pay Day

***A meowth and Persian come through the cat door***

**Meowth: You called?**

**Persian: It better not be a boring reason.**

**TGS: I need cash.**

**Meowth: that's all? You said it was a matter of life and death!**

***Persian slashes TGS' face***

**TGS: What was that for! It is a matter of life and death. I need to buy a flute to call Celebi.**

**Persian: just use your flute.**

**TGS: I can't someone stole it and sold it on the black market.**

**Meowth: And you need us why?**

**TGS: To use Pay day then I'll use the leftover money to buy what ever you want.**

**Both: You got yourself a deal.**

**TGS: but first a poem. My cousin requested this one. ****Pay Day**

Fast cash

Faster claws

Painful flash

Rich luck

Purrfect day

Pay day

**TGS: now about that deal…**

***both pokemon use pay day and knock TGS out cold***

**Meowth: That was fun.**

**Persian: Yes it was. Say the line.**

**Meowth: TGS owns nothing from pokemon**


	20. Celebi

**TGS: I've got it back! **

***plays the time flute***

***Celebi appears***

**Celebi: I've been waiting for this.**

**TGS: Why?**

**Celebi: The key was lost in the ****Distortion World because of Mew playing a prank and Giratina refuses to look for it.**

**TGS: I should have known that this would happen.**

**Celebi: You got a poem?**

**TGS: yes. Thank Xekia for it. ****Voice of the Forest**

A whispering

Voice that rides

The wind

As it

Travels

'Crossed

The branches

Of time

Whisking

People away

To a

Different

Era

***celebi dances joyfully***

**Celebi: wonderful poem**

***Celebi sends a fruit through time to Xekia* **

**TGS: Got any idea where to look next?**

**Celebi: None at all**

**TGS: figures. I own nothing from pokemon**


	21. Arcanine

***power goes out***

**TGS: Great, just perfect. No power.**

***A shadowy form enters the house***

**TGS *in a deep menacing voice*: Who dares enter my home?**

**Arcanine: cut the act**

***Arcanine shakes off snow***

**TGS: oh it just you.**

**Arcanine: Why is there a blizzard only around your house?**

**TGS: Leftover joke from a guest.**

**Arcanine: I hope you got a poem, the door is frozen under 3 feet of ice.**

***Arcanine lights the fire and sits down beside TGS***

**TGS: Xakia requested it. ****The Loyal Friend**

Even on

The coldest

Nights

He is

There to

Chase away

The loneliness

Sitting with

Me by

The fire

Like the

Loyal friend

He is

~The Great Sage

**Arcanine: Good poem. **

**TGS: ZZZZZZ**

**Arcanine: Might as well get some sleep. TGS owns nothing form pokemon…ZZZZZZZ**


	22. Stunning

**TGS: Where is the guest?**

***stares at a potted plant with 3 big leaves***

**TGS: when did I plant that?**

***hours later***

**Oddish: Sorry but I oversleep.**

**TGS: where were you?**

**Oddish: In the pot.**

***TGS facepalms***

**Oddish: Never mind that. FinnLuver8o0 requested this. ****The Night Walker**

The plant

Of three leaves

Walks in

The moonlight

Sowing its

Seeds

Only to

Hide when

The sun

Shines in

The sky

**Oddish: TGS is too stunned to talk right now.**

***TGS is covered in stun spore on the floor***

**Oddish: Send in requests or I'll powder you. TGS owns nothing from pokemon. **


	23. The Race And The pokelawyer

**-At the race track- **

**Rapidash: …I'm faster than you when I'm sleeping!**

**TGS: You sleep? You're too busy to sleep.**

**Rapidash: If you ran as fast as your mouth you'd rip a hole in time and space.**

**TGS: Wow, such big words from one with a tiny brain.**

**Rapidash: Why you…500 laps around the track.**

**TGS: You're on! **

**-in the stands-**

***a gastly shakes he's head at the Hot headed duo racing on the track***

**Gastly The lawyer: I knew this kind of thing would happen. What, never seen a pokemon train as a lawyer? Finnluver8o0 here's the poem. ****The Race**

The two

Runners

Racing 'crossed

The land

Twin streaks

Of fire

Racing

To find

The better

One of

Them

**TGS: I win!**

**Rapidash: *spits fire at TGS***

**-in the stands-**

**Pokelawyer: Send in ideas. TGS, who is on fire right now, owns nothing from pokemon.**


	24. The first human guest

***TGS comes out of a portal painfully***

**TGS: Maybe I shouldn't have entered the extreme gravity zone by jumping**

**Cynthia: *drinks tea* Did you have a fun time searching for that key?**

**TGS: painful but yes I did.**

**Cynthia: K. A. Pryde, because of you I have honor of being the first human guest here. *continues to drink her tea* ****The Elite**

The best

Of the best

The challenge

To beat

The elite

**TGS: Time to open the safe**

***the safe swings open and a gloved fist smashes TGS into the wall***

**Cynthia: seems Mew had the last laugh this time**

**TGS: Oh I'll get her back for that.**

***Cynthia looks in the safe***

**Cynthia: a cookie? All that for a cookie?**

**TGS: It's not just a cookie! It was made by the legendaries! *Eats it***

***Bounces around the room***

**TGS: IT'S PERFECT! *Psycho laugh***

**Cynthia: What's this? *pulls out a book* Pokemon poems? *flips through it* These are good. Plz review and send ideas. TGS owns nothing from pokemon.**


	25. Arceus gets a job

***TGS wakes to Arceus staring at him***

***Screams***

**Arceus: Must you be so loud?**

**TGS *rapid speech translated (RST)*: yes. I'm still hyper.**

**Arceus: If you're still hyper from the cookie how were you asleep?**

**TGS*RST*: I don't know. *grabs a frying pan and tries to hit Arceus***

**Arceus: *floating* Do something Darkrai!**

***Darkrai appears***

**Darkrai: why**

**Arceus: I can't kill him**

**Darkrai: DARK VOID**

***TGS sleeps***

**Darkrai: He dug up the poems for the case of extreme writers' block?**

**Arceus: Yes. I'm first on the list. ****From Nothing**

From nothing

Comes one

From one

Comes many

From many

Comes chaos

From chaos

Comes order

**Arceus: Looks like I'm stuck with job of being the host for a while**

**Darkrai: Time for revenge *Throw TGS through a dark portal***

**Arceus: TGS owns only the poems he writes.**


	26. Shuppet

**Arceus: Welcome Shuppet.**

**Shuppet: Finally **

**Arceus: ****The Dark Eaters**

They feed

Off your

Darkness

The more

You hate

The more

They feed

**Arceus: A warning, the poems are done before TGS started on Fanfiction. Some will be cheesey. He owns nothing.**


	27. Away at sea

***Wakes up to a vast sea***

**TGS: What the…**

**Lapras: Yes, you are in the middle of the Dream Sea.**

**TGS: So I'm stuck here for about 7 chapters?**

**Lapras: something like that.**

**TGS: Darkrai, thank you. I always wanted a relaxing time at sea.**

**Lapras: ****The Ferry**

There is

A ferry

Of a

Different kind

No one

Rows

There is

No motor

It moves

On it's

Own power

It lives

And dies

It's alive

**TGS:ZZZ..I own nothing from pokemon…ZZZZ**

**Lapras: For all you readers, the next 7 chapters are ones that he did for writer's block attacks. Plz don't give up on him. Send ideas, they will help a lot.**


	28. Poor Arceus

***back with Arceus***

**Arceus: Well readers this is you lucky day. There will be 2 poems in this chapter.**

***Hoppip floats through the window***

**Hoppip: Can we start? I'm gonna evolve soon so hurry up.**

***Arceus mutters something about airheaded pokemon***

**The Floating Nomads**

Following the wind

Never staying too long

Floating joyfully

They are known

As the floating nomads

***Hoppip beats Arceus into the ground***

**Hoppip: you had it comin'**

***Evolves***

**Skiploom: Perfect timing**

***Arceus still out cold***

**Flowers**

Flowers will

Only bloom

When the

Time is

Right

It must

Be just

Right or

All will

Fail

**Skiploom: TGS owns nothing and Arceus got owned by a "Air head". Send in ideas plz**


	29. Pink pain

**Arceus: Sorry for the wait-**

***A Traveler runs by with a pack covered with bells***

**Arceus: …weird ****The Feline Invasion**

A traveler

Was walking

With his pack

With many bells

Swinging in the

Wind

He stopped

To rest

But only

To flee

From

Felines of pink

They chased

Him and his bells

Down the road

Up the hills

Never stopping

**Arceus: He gonna get it for this one**

***TGS sneezes at that moment***

***A stampede of Skitty trample Arceus***


	30. Mew of the bubble

***TGS rolls inside a pink bubble with swirls for eyes***

**TGS: It keeps going and going and going…**

***Rolls out of house***

**Mew: *Giggling* He's so silly. He forgot who requested this poem and other. ****Wise Child**

Infinitely wise

Infinitely playful

Seeking fun

Sought forwisdom

Some selfish

Others selfless

Pure joy

Pure mystery

Old in age

Young in mind

~The Great Sage

***looks out window***

**Mew: Watch out for that *a scream and a splash is heard* cliff…Oops **


	31. Ditched by dogs

***TGS drags himself painful home by his tongue***

**TGS: Arceus hates me. Request by person I forgot ****The 3 Dogs**

Born form

The ashs

They scatter

To the winds

Loyal dogs

Doing as

Their master

Bids them

Swift and

Powerful

They watch

From afar

**TGS: Where are they? **

***A letter floats down***

**Letter: **Dear Sage,

We are at the spa and massage parlor as we can't make it there

Signed,

The 3 dogs

**TGS: This means war**

***Opens file label "black mail on the 3 dogs"***


	32. The Cake is a lie

**Zapdos: How dare you eat the last piece of cake? !**

***attacks Moltres***

**Moltres: Me? It was you!**

***Attack back***

**Articuno: Both you shut up! I'm trying to sleep!**

***Attack both of them***

**TGS: *Drinks tea* This will not end well**

***calmly dodges random blasts from the 3 legendary birds***

**TGS: Request by some person from last chapter ****The Warring Ones**

Fire, ice

And lightning

In perfect

Harmony

Should that

End

Chaos shall

Begin anew

The world

At risk

Saved by

A tune

***Fight continues till TGS's tea cup breaks***

**TGS:JUST SHUT UP! **

***Explosion is seen and heard by a satellite in deep space***

***TGS stands atop the 3 bird in a pile out cold***

**TGS: Please review and request more ideas. THE CAKE IS A LIE!**


	33. I have returned!

_A giant mountain of junk looms on the horizon as a lone climber dares to reach the top._

_(Peak of Mt Junk)_

_The Climber sees the golden temple and enters. Lying open on the altar was an obsidian tome. With quickness to make a ninja envy he takes book._

_With great quake the mountain rumbles, seeing no other option the climber grabs a snowboard and makes his escape forgetting he can't snowboard if his life depended on it..._

*The Great Sage wakes up buried under a pile of junk*

The Great Sage: Ow. That's the last time I trust the junk from not falling on me when I check the closet.

*a black book drops on his head*

TGS: Found it! It took a few months but I found my poem book.

Molly Kay: So you're gonna do the poem now?

TGS: OH, right! Today's poem was requested by Macy Webber. It's called Paths to Destiny

**Before her lay three paths.**

**The path of glory and fame**

**On the battlefield.**

**The path of beauty and grace**

**On the stage.**

**And the path of **

**Power and beauty**

**Intertwined perfectly.**

**But to start on the path**

**A gate must be chosen.**

**The gate of fire,**

**A blaze that burns**

**And never stops.**

**The gate of the forest,**

**Starts off small**

**But grows mighty.**

**The gate of the water,**

**It may be the last**

**But like the sea**

**It can surprise you**

**On the drop of a hat.**

**Remember,**

**Rushing will only**

**Get you so far.**

**~ The Great Sage**

TGS: Send requests and I try to fill them. *pauses to think* Oh, I have One shot I'm gonna be posting on this fic. It'll be about a fairy type so it will be interesting.

Molly Kay: when are you gonna post it?

TGS: When I have the chance. *Molly Kay leaves* Wait! Don't leave me buried!


	34. Holiday gift

The snow blanketed the forest thickly as the crisp winter air blew by as the sun set. Among the trees lies a great hollow tree that even in death provided shelter from the elements. The mother Jumpluff watch her two children stare at the snow in wonder. "What that white stuff?" The first hopip asks excitedly. "Can we eat it?" The other hopip declared. Jumpluff sighed and said "No and it time to sleep"

Of course the response was "it's too early" from both. Jumpluff thought a moment and said with a sly smile "if I tell you a tale you go to sleep?" The children jumped around happily chorusing "Story yeah!" "Settle down and I'll begin" They did so. "This is the tale of the great dragon that was toppled by a gardener"

-Scene change-

In a land far away, a dragon whose scales were acid and flaming orange wings ravaged the lands with mercy. Many tried and failed to stop him. There was one hope the cold one who lived in a mountain forever icy and cold even in the hottest summers, but alas the cold one refused saying that such a task was beneath him.

And so the dragon continued his rampage till one full moon night, he came upon a garden so beautiful even the cruelest of beings didn't dare mess with it. "This place is so lovely, I shall burn it the ground and salt the soil so it shall never grow back," The dragon declared with a roar. A tiny voice yelled, "Stop! Don't burn the garden it's my life's work" The dragon looked at the speaker and laughed. The being who spoke was tiny a flower and was as frail as one. "You tiny ant are as dangerous as a drop of water in the desert. Now be gone!" The dragon swatted the being away and prepared to start the glorious blaze that would make him remembered and feared by everyone.

The being got up and kick the dragon in the eye. "Take that you beast" The being yelled. The dragon was so angry he didn't notice the moon was at its peck. "I was going to let to see the garden burn but I'll burn you first!" With that he let loose a wall of emerald flame at the being. The being aimed the flower she was at the dragon and said a word that would strike fear in the dragon forever "Moonblast!" The lunar energy cut through the fire with ease and blasted the dragon off into the heavens.

-Scene change-

"…And so the garden was never harmed again for fear of being blasted like the dragon" Jumpluff finished. "Who was the gardener?" The children asked "why it was Floette" The children were shocked. "You mean a fairy beat a dragon? !" "Yes and that why dragons can be beaten by fairies" "Cool" the children cry. "Now go to sleep" "Ok".

AN: I hope you enjoyed the holiday gift this be the last post this year I'll try to post faster in 2014. This is The Great Sage signing off.


End file.
